


This is Fate (at least, I think so)

by rachel0_04



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, knight and prince au, red fate string soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel0_04/pseuds/rachel0_04
Summary: “I should introduce myself. I’m...well, you can call me Jun, I guess. I shouldn’t just go around and give my full name to people.” The guy said, confusing you, but you still replied.“Then call me... knight.” There was a silence between you both before you spoke again.“Why June? It that your favorite month?” He laughed lightly at your question before answering.“You could say that. Why night? Is that your favorite time of day?” It was your turn to laugh.“You could say that.” There was another peaceful silence between you both.





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Trials Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like. Thanks for at least looking at it this far. Comment what you think. Sorry if it takes a while to update... school.

Chapter 1  
    Fate. A four letter word that means so much. There is a lot of four letter words that tie to fate and mean so much. Love. Ours. Mine. Soon. Hope. There’s more, of course, but that doesn’t matter. The thing that matters is that fate is something so big in a life. Not just here, but every single corner of the kingdoms and to every single person in them. The red string around everyone’s wrists make fate work. To others, the string is invisible. To the person, the string stretches on forever and no one and/or nothing can run into it. To their fated, it’s the other half of their own red string.  Although lots of people have them, some don’t. Some don’t want theirs and so they cut it off. Yes, you can cut them, but only if you want to and you’re the one doing it. If you do meet your other half, then you can, possibly, fuse the pieces together.  
    Another thing is your fated isn’t always your lover, they can be a friend or your protector. The fate string is a long and complicated thing that no one can really explain, but it’s still something everyone seems to understand. That’s where your story begins.

 

 

  
   “Y/n!! What did I say?” You winced as your father yelled at you. Sighing, you put down the cookie you were trying to take from the kitchen.  
   “Sorry dad, I’m just hungrier than usually...”  
   “I know my daughter, but you’re training now and you can’t be eating things like that in excess.”  
   “I know.” You sigh again as your father finally entered the kitchen. He gave you a sympathetic look before coming over and shutting the cookie jar. You pout, but don’t argue.  
   “What’s happening in here?” You mother came in hugged your father. He smiled at her.  
   “Nothing really honey. Are you ready for work?”  
   “Yep.” She said with a kiss to his cheek.  
   “Are you?” She followed up.  
   “Yes. Now just to get Y/n to her training-“  
   “I can get there myself.” You smiled at your parents. They both were shocked.  
   “What do you mean?”  
   “I’m just going to start kind of being on my own in a month when my boss starts giving all of us our dorms to stay in. I should get used to going by myself.” You could tell your parents were a little hurt, so you quickly added, “But you can still take me if you’d like.”  
    “No, you’re right.” Your mother said as she hugged your father tighter. He smiled down at you proudly.  
    “Well, you better get going then.” He said as he patted your shoulder. Your father grabbed his satchel as handed your mother her bag before giving you your bag.  
   Your little family finally made it out the door of your quaint house. Your mother stopped you before you could walk away and hugged you tightly.  
   “Stay safe for us today.” She whispered into your ear. You hugged her back and promised, “I will” before walking away with a smile and a small wave.  
   You didn’t look back as you walked away. The knight training camp was the opposite direction as the castle where your parents worked. You let your thoughts wonder to your parents to ease away the scared thoughts of the training.  
Your father worked as a scribe for the royal family and met your mother at the castle, where she worked as a cook.  Everyone thought it was fate, but your mother disagreed. She said that she wasn’t even fated to your father. Her fate was another cook, who was now her best friend and your god mother. Your father claimed that he was fated with the door to the royal library because he loved it so much, but your mother suspected that he actually didn’t have a fated one. You smiled at the thoughts of your parents meeting the dining hall by accident and falling in love.  
   Your smiled faded as you looked down at your own wrist to see the red string that should drift off into infinite space. The red string you possessed, though, was not like those because it had a end. You could see the clean cut end whipping around in the air. You remember when you were six and found that that the string had been cut while you had been napping. You’ll never forget the look of pure sadness, yet hopefulness in your parents eyes. They were sad because you’ll not be able to meet your fated one.  They were hopeful because that is what happened to the ones fated to the princes. You let yourself get pulled deep into your memories.

 

 

  
   “M-mom! Da-dad!” You yelled as you stared at your string. It was a lot for a little girl to have to see her red fate string, something she was always told was important, cut. Your parents rushed into the room.  
   “What’s wrong baby? Why are you crying?” Your father hushed as your mother rushed to pull you into a hug and dry your tears. You shook your head and held up your small arm.  
   “M-my string... it’s missing some of it. It’s cut.” Your parents gasped at your words and your mother hugged you tighter.  
   “Why is it different now?”  
   “Because... well, I’ll tell you a story to explain it all.” Your mother smiled at you before launching into a story.  
   “Once upon a Time, there was a problem in the royal family: the heirs and heiress’s fated were not good people in the community. They had to fix that. So what the royal family did was at the age of six they took all their sons and daughters and asked them to cut their fate strings. When they grow up they are married off to anyone they’d like or someone who is good to the kingdom. It’s said that there was this prince who found a commoner with a cut string that was supposed to be his fated and married her and reconnected their strings. That could be you.” Your mother smiled down at you, trying to lighten up your mood, but all you did was stare at your severed red fate string. Your father sighed and squatted to met your eyes.  
   “You’ll be strong and ok for us even though you don’t have a whole fate string, ok? It’s ok, I promise. Some people are even born without them, so you can manage for us, can you?” You nodded at your father’s words. He smiled at you and wiped your light red face.  
   “That’s my daughter right there. You’ll be our little strong princess.”  
   “No! I want to be a knight.”  
   “Ok, our little knight.”

 

 

 

   “Junhui!! What did I say?” Junhui winced as the other boy frowned at him. He sighed and slipped down from the tree in sitting in. Bumzu, who is the trainer for all the princes, shook his head at the younger.  
   “You should know better than this, Junhui. You’re supposed to be reading about table manners.” Junhui whined and stomped like a child who was going to throw a fit before mumbling out, “But its too boring. I’ll fall asleep again and get yelled at.” Bumzu just rolled his eyes and pulled him by the wrist into the castle. Junhui didn’t protest, but he did make sure to drag his feet every step of the way.  
   As they entered the castle, his home, he noticed that he was being led to the studying room where all his half-brothers were. Junhui sighed heavily as he was finally brought into the room.  
    The excessive noise of his siblings stopped as they entered. All eight of them either snickered or shook their head in disappointment as Bumzu dropped him off and left the room with a strong closing of the door. As soon as the elder left them, they all continued their talk.  
   “I really can’t believe you Hyung. You knew that they would find you, right?” The youngest, a pink haired Chan, said, his voice dripping with disapproval. Jun just shrugged and looked at the ground with a sad look as dark purple haired Soonyoung latched onto his shoulders.  
   “I’m not promoting bad behavior, Jun, but that was the longest any of us have ever gotten to skip a lesson! You’ve been gone for almost four hours- ow!! Hey, I said I wasn’t promoting this behavior, just congratulating him.” Hoshi smiled slyly from behind his human shield as a brunette Wonwoo rolled his eyes and picked up his book that he had used as a weapon against the other.  
   “I’m going to study somewhere quiet and no one’s aloud to come with me. Not even Joshua, and he’s the quietest here.” Wonwoo mumbled as he left the room that was filled with protests of the claim he made.  
   “Joshuji, get that stupid grin off your face. It makes you look weird.” Jeonghan grumbled at the boy in question. A orange headed Joshua shrugged and kept the same smile.  
   “Where do you even go to?” His grey haired brother, Vernon, said as he watched the long blonde haired Jeonghan play fight and orange haired Joshua. Junhui pushed a strand of his white hair out of his eyes as he shrugged.  
   “Just random places.” He mumbled as he plopped down into an empty chair and picked up a book off the table. His half brothers shared an odd look.  
   “What’s wrong Junhui?” Joshua asked. Jun shrugged again and he fiddled with the invisible string on his wrist. Suddenly he looked up at the other boys with a sly look.  
   “Nothing really Hyung. I’m just waiting for Bumzu to get busy before I sneak out again. You guys with?” The group shared another look between themselves and the old, dusty books on the table.  
   “Definitely.” They said together. Junhui smile widened.

 

 

  
   You walked down the halls of the castle looking for your father after your long day of training, exhausted. You sighed as you turned yet another corner, when a group of boys ran pass you, causing you to stumble into the wall. Whipping your head up, you catch a glimpse of multiple unnatural hair colors blurring last you. They all were laughing as they rushed into the next hallway.  
   “Guys, don’t-... ugh!” You looked up from where you were leaning against the wall to see a taller boy with natural brown hair and glasses. He huffed out a sigh before looking to you.  
   “I’m sorry about them. They’ll get in trouble later for that, I promise.” You smiled at the boy as he helped you to stand up straight on your feet.  
    “That’s ok sir. Do you those boys?”  
    “Oh, don’t call me sir. I’m Wonwoo. And, unfortunately, yes. They’re my half brothers.”  
    “Ok Wonwoo, I’m Y/n.”  
    “So, what are you here for? I can help you around.” You smiled at the boy again, touched by his kindness. You hadn’t experienced any of that for the whole day at training and it made you feel happy.  
    “I’m here to see my dad. He’s a royal scholar here.” Wonwoo’s eyes widened.  
    “Really? I was about to head back to the library right now. I’m a scholar-in-training. I’ll take you there.”  
    “Thanks.”

 

 

 

   “How was training today honey?” You’re mother asked as she set dinner down on the table. You smiled tiredly.  
   “It was hard, but it’s pretty good.” Your parents smiled and looked at each other proudly.  
   “Did you make any friends?” Your father asked.  
   “Well, not at training, but I did on my way to find you today.” His eyebrows furrowed.  
   “Who?”  
   “His name is Wonwoo. He’s a scholar-in-training.” You said as you took a bite of your food. Your father’s face got even more confused.  
   “Hmm... I don’t know anyone named Wonwoo... and scholars-in-training isn’t even a thing...” Your parents both looked troubled. You swallowed and thought quickly.  
   “Uh... well I was kind of tired today, maybe I misunderstood what he said he was. He’s probably just a male servant or messager, to be honest.” You lied with a smile as you ate another pick of food, causing your parents nod in relief. Over the years, you had perfected your art of lying, and now it’s really good. So good, in fact, that you sometimes believe in the lies yourself.  
   “Well, I should rest for tomorrow.” You start to excuse yourself from the table, but your mother grabbed your hand and said, “You haven’t even finished your food yet Y/n.” You smiled at your mother while softly slipping your hand from her grip.  
   “I’m not that hungry, to be honest, just really tired. I’ll eat a really good breakfast, promise.” Your parents slowly agree with you and let you go to your small room. Before you left the room, though, you made sure to tell your father, “I’ll walk home tomorrow from practice. I’ll probably be really late, so just leave supper on the table.”

 

 

  
   “You’re lying to me.” Is the first thing you said to Wonwoo. He jumped, obviously surprised that you found him in the library again. You didn’t smile at him as you pulled out the chair beside him and sat down hard.  
   “Oh... Huh? I don’t think I really understand.”  
   “I told my parents that I met you and my father says that he doesn’t know a Wonwoo and there’s no such thing as a scholar-in-training.” You frowned as you saw him visibly gulp.  
    “Well... you see... ok, I’m not supposed to say this but.... I’m actually not supposed to be here.” You raised an eyebrow at Wonwoo and gestured for him to continue. He licked his lips nervously.  
   “I’m going to be a scholar, but thy actually don’t let people train to be one like most jobs. My father is good friends with some one important, not allowed to disclose, so he says that since I graduated I can study before trying to be one.” You still looked at him incredulously, causing him to sigh and run his hands through his hair.  
    “Look, I would tell you everything, but I can’t really do that. Please trust me and don’t tell your parents about me anymore, ok? I can’t be found out.” You sighed and shook your head, saying,   “Whatever.” Wonwoo smiled widely and hugged you.  
    “Thanks! You don’t know how much this means to me.” You laughed at his cuteness.  
    “Yeah ok, so we’re just be secret friends?”  
   “I guess so...so, what do you do anyway?”  
    “Me? Well, I’m training to be a knight. Hopefully, I’ll get picked to be a personal royal knight. It’s been my dream since I can remember.” Wonwoo looked at you as you said with an odd look. You raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged.  
    “I didn’t peg you for the type to do that. Aren’t you-“  
    “The only girl to be training as a knight? Yeah. I’m the only one to make it past the entrance stage.”  
    “Wow. Impressive.” He smiled at you. You felt important and warm inside, something you hadn’t felt in a while. Of course, you’ve had friends, but not in for a long time.  
    “Thanks.”

 

 

  
   “What are you going to do with your life?” Bumzu questioned Junhui as he found him squeezed into a small corner of the castle. Jun groaned and let his head all back in annoyance.  
   “I’m serious Prince Junhui.” He sighed.  
   “Well, I guess be a Prince and be the first into some battle and die tragically. Everyone will write about how they saw it coming.” He grumbled. Bumzu was taking back as the boy spoke and pulled his legs into his chest and sighed again. The teacher came over to the prince and wrapped an arm around him.  
   “What’s wrong?”  
   “I-... I don’t know to be completely honest with you. I feel so small and scared for the future. I need to find a way to relax and be myself again.” Junhui confessed. Bumzu sighed this time and stood up.  
  “Well, There is one thing you can do.” The prince looked up in surprise as the teacher continued, saying, “You can take a vacation stay in your hometown. Speak in your native language and make sure all relations are good over there.” Junhui say in though for a few seconds before nodding.  
   “That sounds like a good idea. Can I do that?”  
   “Yes. I’ll talk to the King for the detail and such, but get packing. It’s happened before and has helped many Princes become a great leader. I hope you’ll enjoy it.” Junhui felt all happy inside as he smiled and stood up.  
   “Thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2: On the Road to the First Meeting

Chapter 2  
    “Wonu.” You whispered as you walked into the room and shut the door quietly behind you. He turned his head to look back at you with a small smile before turning back to his work.  
    You sighed as quietly as you could, making sure to not let him know how sad this made you. You hadn’t seen him, your best friend for almost a year now, for about a week because of your knight training and he seems to care more about his work than you. You know that these are just thoughts from your tired and attention deprived brain, so you ignore them and walk over to your friends. You place your chin onto his head and looked down at what he was reading something that had to do with his mysterious and secret job of being a scribe apprentice.  
   “What is it Y/n? I’m a little busy.” Wonwoo said, not harshly, but you could tell he meant it behind his friendly tone. You stand up straight.  
    “Nothing. Just came to see if you were still alive.” You lie through a beautiful smile that Wonwoo didn’t even look up from his book to see.   
   “Ok, then you should head to bed. Training is-“  
   “Hard work and I need all the rest I can get. I know, I know.” You sighed and walked straight out without saying another or looking back.   
   You knew that he would probably feel bad know and want to find you, but you were too tired to care at the moment as you walked the halls of the knowledge wing of the castle until you found an exit. You continued at your steady pace and got all the way to the grassy hills.  Flopping down, you stared up at the stars. It was at times like this where time seemed to stop and the only indication that it hadn’t was the constant, yet soothing, blinking of the stars and the occasional, yet welcomed, gust of wind.  You let yourself just exist in times like this, where there was no pressure to do radical things and prove yourself to others. You took a deep breath of the earthy air and closed your eyes as you listened to your own heartbeat.   
    “Can I lay here too?” Your eyes snapped open as you sat up to see figure over you. Your heart beat sky rocketed and you opened your mouth, yet you were unable to make any sound. The guy chuckled.  
   “Don’t worry, I don’t want to hurt you, I just need to clear my head. If it’s too much to ask, then I’ll find another hill.” The guy’s voice betrayed a friendly tone and what seemed to be a smile. You wished, for the first time in your life, that you could see better in the dark.  
   “Umm... you can stay here too if you’d like.” You finally said. The figure didn’t even hesitate as you finished and his back hit the ground with a soft thump. You slowly laid back down, feeling the top of your head barely touching the top of his head. You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding as he didn’t make a more to hurt you or something.  
   “I should introduce myself. I’m...well, you can call me Jun, I guess. I shouldn’t just go around a give my full name to people.” The guy, June, said, confusing you, but you still replied.  
   “Then call me... knight.” There was a silence between you both before you spoke again.  
   “Why June? It that your favorite month?” He laughed lightly at your question before answering.  
   “You could say that. Why night? Is that your favorite time of day?” It was your turn to laugh.  
   “You could say that.” There was another peaceful silence between you both. It lasted until you had to go because it was getting to late and you didn’t want to get into trouble. You walked away, wondering who this June was and what he looked like, since it had still been too dark to see him. Looking down at your fate string, you wondered if his was cut too. Maybe he was the one who cut his...

 

  
    “Really Junhui? Again?” Jun groaned slightly as he shut up. His body ached from sleeping on the hard ground all night. Jun squinted his eyes against the light of the morning sun to see his half brother, Chan, shaking his head disappointingly at him.   
    “Sorry. I just wanted to look at the stars and then I guess I fell asleep. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Junhui’s words just made Dino sigh as he pulled Jun to his feet.   
    “You say that every time. The rest might believe you, but I’m not that stupid.” Junhui rushed to follow the younger as the boy turned on his heel and started to speed walk back to their home, the castle. Junhui had only just gotten back about a week ago and he missed the open places and freedom the he when he was visiting his hometown. He had only came back because he missed his brothers and needed to be here for the knight ceremony.  
    “I don’t know what you’re talking about. And, if Wonwoo heard you say that then he would be very mad.” He said, bringing another one of his half brothers into the conversation, but Chan had a quick mind and a even quicker mouth.  
     “Ahh, but I’m right, you know. Everyone else thinks you’re telling the truth or, in Joshua’s case, sick of the stuffy castle feeling. I know better than them, though, don’t I? I know you come out here because you’re scared of everything that’s happening and that’s going to happen. The knights are becoming prepared faster than you, or anyone of the seven of us, would like. You don’t want to see the war and death. You don’t want to be tied down by your knight’s fate string. You-“   
    “Shut up.” Junhui cut off Dino quickly with a monotone whisper of two words as they both entered the castle. The only noise in the stone hallways were the thumps of both of their shoes. Finally they made it to the meeting room where the rest of the Princes were.  
    “You’re late again. Where were you? You weren’t outside again, were you?” Junhui’s eldest half brother, Jeonghan, asked in rapid fire. Chan beat Jun to answering.  
    “Nope. He was just in his asleep. Also, and regrettably so, without clothes on. That’s why we were so long.” His brothers laughed at the statement the maknae of them all had said before quieting down. Junhui and Chan found their respective places at the table and the boys started their meeting.  
    “How are we going to do the meeting of the knights?” Soonyoung asked as he leaned his head onto Wonwoo’s shoulder, much to the others distaste.   
    “Maybe we should just pick from the names of them, so we aren’t really that biased?” Vernon, the next to youngest, suggested.   
    “No, that’s no good. We need to know the knight’s stats to pick. Maybe we can pick like that?” Wonwoo said, glancing at the other Princes for their responses. The brothers all started to mumble in either agreement or in a different view than Wonwoo’s. Jun sighed.  
    “Why not just let us meet them one by one and then pick who we think is the one we that’s the best for us?” Junhui said, making all of the others shut up and look at him. The room fell into silence for a few seconds.  
    “That’s.... a great idea.” Joshua smiled proudly at Junhui as the rest nodded too. Jun rolled his eyes with a smile.  
    “Why do you all seem so surprised? I’m smart enough to think of things like this.” The whole room froze again, like it had became ice, before they all, even Junhui, laughed. They laughed, not because he was lying, but because it just gave them a chance to laugh and feel young with no responsibility on their shoulders, like they should feel.  
    “So Wonwoo, let’s talk about your girlfriend.”  
    “She’s not my girlfriend, Jeonghan Hyung!”   
    “Sure...”

 

 

  
 _3 months later_  
    You took a deep breath as you stared at yourself in the mirror. You were all dressed up for your knight ceremony and although you usually felt comfortable in your uniform, today it felt all wrong. You tugged on your sleeves for what felt like the hundredth time.   
    “Are you ready for your big day?” Your father asked as he opened the door to your room. You had stayed here for only a week, packing everything you owned to move to the castle for permanent residence. You smiled up at your dad.  
    “Yeah. It’s kind of odd though, I’ve been working hard and waiting for the day forever, yet... I’m still nervous.”   
    “That’s only natural, Y/n. I’m so excited for you, but I’m nervous too.” Your father hugged you tightly as your mother came bursting through the door.  
   “Y/n, I love you honey, but you’re going to be late for the preparation meeting!!” You gasped as you grabbed your bags and hugged both of your parents goodbye.  
   “Bye!! I’ll see you later.” You promised before rushing out the door.

 

 

  
   “Are you ready for today Junhui?” Jeonghan asked as he eyed Jun up and down as the younger fidgeted in his suit. Although Junhui was actually quite comfortable in his clothes and in the castle once again, he was super nervous for today. He heard of all the knights coming and he hoped to get a good one.   
   “Of course I am! I love meeting new people, so this is like my thing.” Junhui straighten himself out as his half brother raised an eyebrow. Jeonghan shrugged and said, “Ok, see you later,” as he slipped out the room that Jun had been stationed to.  
   “Bye..” He whispered softly, even though he knew that his Hyung couldn’t hear him now. He sighed and looked at the big painting of him. It was nice, but he still had yet study like the others had done to their own. He blamed it partly on him being away for a while, and not really caring about that so much. The others claimed it was a lesson on attention to detail on which they had to find everything wrong with the painting of them. Junhui, personally, saw only a really good piece of art, no mistakes, though the others already informed him that there was some.   
   “Are you ready Your Highness?” Jun jumped as the guard for the doorway spoke. He nodded stiffly at the man.  
   “Ok, well then they say that the knights are about to get debriefed for a little bit before you meet with any of them.”  
   “Thank you for your information, you may return to your post.”  
   “Yes Your Highness.”

 

 

  
    You took a second to calm yourself before going into the debriefing room. You were greeted by a room of pure noise. You were taken aback by this, but it didn’t stay for very long. After a few seconds, the room went dead silent.  
    “Who are you?” Asked a boy blonde hair and a bigger face than the others. He didn’t ask it rudely or anything, but it still made your heart leap in fear.  
    “Uh.. ah... I’m just another knight for here...” You stuttered out as their stares hardened. All six of them shared a look with each other before either snickering or smiling at you nicely.  
    “Are you afraid of us?” One of the guys, one with a light brown highlighted mullet and a gummy smile, giggled out. You smiled, embarrassed.  
   “I-I mean..”  
   “No need to. In terms of fighting, you’re probably the scariest one here, if I’m being honest. Jihoon looks scary, but he’s not that scary in a fight Y/n. Wait, that’s your name right?” Said a boy with a black mullet who would probably look very dark if he wasn’t smiling so cutely. You relaxed a little bit as you nodded.  
   “Yeah that’s me. Unfortunately, I don’t know any of your names... can you help me out?”  
   “Of course!! I’m Seokmin, the one you were just talking to was Minghao. The one with the new mullet is Seungcheol, apparently the oldest. The cute and chubby cheeks one is Seungkwan. The short devil is Jihoon and the tall puppy is Mingyu.” He beamed happily as the others groaned in complaints about how he introduced them. You giggled.  
   “I’m Y/n and I’m very pleased to meet you all.”  
   “We all know who you are, Y/n. You’re famous in the knight world. Most think your ridiculous, but we think you’re amazing.” The boy with light brown hair called Mingyu said. You were about to say something else when the door swung open.  
   “Everyone get ready for your first meeting with the Princes.”


	3. Fate has a twist in store

Chapter 3  
   You gulped nervously as a guard led you away from the others and down a series of hallways to a room.   
   “Here you are Prince Chan, the first knight.” You walked into the room to see a prince with pink hair waiting for you. It made you think of the first day you met Wonwoo, but you pushed all those thoughts aside as you bowed deeply and the guard shut the door behind you.  
   “Well... show me what you’ve got.” The prince said, sounding almost bored, as you stood up straight. You took a deep breath as you unsheathed your sword. The room had one wooden figure in it, reminding you of your training days. With only a second of pause, you lift your sword and start your assault on the dummy.

 

 

   “You’re foot is in the wrong place. Do it again.” The prince grunted for the third time. You bowed to him in response as you painted for breath. Just as you stood to start again, the door opened.   
   “I apologize Prince Chan, but that’s all the time that you have with this knight. She must come with me.” Chan sighed and looked you once over before nodding sharply.   
   “Very well, maybe the next one will be more promising.” You enterally winced at his words. You bowed and mumbled out a few apologizes before leaving the room with the guard. He patted your back softly as he brought you a few doors down.   
   “Here you are Prince Jeonghan, the second knight.” You bowed to the boy with long unnaturally blonde hair. He smiled at you eloquently as the door clicked shut.  
   “I apologize for my tiredness, Your Highness. I-“ You started, but the boy cut you off.  
   “No need to say anything, just go ahead and show me what you’ve got.” You nodded at him and took out your weapon as you looked for the wooden mannequin. Your brows furrowed as you noticed that there was not one. The prince let out a twinkling laugh as he drew he own sword.  
   “Let’s start.” He smirked as he swung his weapon hard. You caught his blow and pushed back with your own momentum. You both fought as the clash of metal on metal grew before you finally struck his sword with so much force that he lost his sword. Your sword tip came a few inches from his neck as all your thoughts whirled around about not letting him down. You blinked up at him as he smirked down at you.  
   “If that guard came in right now, what would this look like to him?” He asked. Your eyes widened as you immediately dropped down onto one knee and sheathed your sword. He laughed teasingly at you as you panted and sweated on the floor. He helped you up to your feet with sparkling, humorous eyes.  
   “I was joking. Let me guess, you had Chan before me?”  
   “How did you-“  
   “He’s the youngest and I know he’ll be nervous. He’ll want to show that he’s professional. I bet he will be better know, but I feel sorry for you.” He smiled at you as he retrieved his sword.   
   “How about you rest before you have to go to the next person, hm?”

 

 

   You calmed your breathing as you were escorted to the next to last room by the same guard. It was a long day so far, and you were tired, but you wanted to show your best as you started getting to the last ones.  
   “Here you are Prince Wonwoo, the sixth knight.” You blinked at the boy as the door closed behind you.   
   “W-Wonwoo?” You gasped as you saw your long time friend standing the middle of the room in prince clothes. He smiled softly at you.  
   “Yep, I’ve been a prince the whole time, surprise! Sorry...” Wonwoo’s eyes were pleading you say forgive him for lying to you for years. You took a deep breath with your mouth and sighed out through your nose.   
   “It’s fine... you really didn’t have a choice I guess.... anyway, let’s get on with this one.” You said as the boy smiled. You shook your head smiling at his face and drew your sword. You squared up with the wooden dummy and glanced at the prince.  
   “I hope you enjoy the show.” You said making him laugh before launching into an attack.

 

 

 

   You sighed as you were brought to the last room. As the guard opened the door, you frowned.  
   “Sorry, but they said that the prince need to be excused to the bathroom. Please wait for his arrival.” You bowed to the guard as he left. As you surveyed the room, you noticed a big painting of who you guess was the prince you were supposed to meet.   
   “Wen Junhui.” You whispered the name written at the bottom. It struck a chord in you that you didn’t understand, but you pushed that away as you started singing in Chinese. You had learned the language, like Korean and English, since it was a native language in some parts. You wanted to be able to talk to anyone you met anywhere.   
   The song you were singing was one that you heard a little boy sing in the street long ago. It not only sounded beautiful, but also had a beautiful meaning. You smiled softly at the picture as you messed with your string, wishing the boy in it could hear you now.

 

  
  
   Junhui sighed as he walked the halls from the bathroom. He had wasted valuable time with the next and last knight he had to meet. He knew he would probably get into trouble because of it, but he honestly couldn’t hold it anymore.  
   As he walked the halls, he came by a window and saw hundreds of birds flying outside in crazy formations. He was entranced by the sound of their flapping wings, how he could hear each individual bird’s wings flap, and how they melted perfectly into one sound. He sighed deeply as he watched, unaware of the time ticking by until a hand grabbed his arm roughly.   
   “Junhui!!! What are you doing?!” Bumzu hissed at him. The breath caught in his throat as his heart pounded.  
   “I-I was j-just-“ He started to stutter out, but his trainer shook his head and stopped him.  
   “You should be punished for this behavior.”  
   “But you don’t understand, I didn’t mean to-“  
   “Just go meet your last knight.” Bumzu’s voice sounded tired as he released Junhui’s arm. The younger nodded and bowed before running down the halls.

 

 

   “I am so sorry for my brother’s actions.” Wonwoo said as he opened the door. You sighed and turned away from the picture. It felt like you had been standing there for an hour or so just waiting. The guard outside offered to get you a chair to sit down in, but you declined instead to just stand at attention.   
   “It’s because I’m a girl, isn’t it?” You said softly as your gaze caught the ground. Wonwoo’s arms were around you in seconds.  
   “No... he just hasn’t been himself lately and he needs someone to help him get back to where he should be. It’s not easy for him here. He’s from the part of our land that speaks Chinese. He wishes for someone to connect to because of that, but he has no one in our family. Even Vernon, the halfie who can speak English, has Joshua, who grew up there. Junhui actually took a visit to his native home, but I don’t think it helped him because he had to stay hidden and secret, so he didn’t make any friends. I hope he picks someone good.” You leaned into Wonwoo’s chest. Times like these reminded you about your once crush on Wonwoo. Of course, you could still let yourself fall back into a crush zone with him, but you just liked being friends for now. Something always held you back from him. 

 

 

   “I’m here, I’m-“ Junhui cut himself off as he saw Wonwoo standing in the room alone. His older half brother shook his head and sighed at him.  
   “I told the knight to leave.”  
   “I-... I’m so sor-“  
   “You know the guard said she stood at attention the whole time, wouldn’t even take a chair. She stood and stared at your painting. Y/n was devastated when I apologized for you. She thought it was because she was a girl.” Junhui’s heart dropped at those words. Wonwoo patted his shoulder.   
   “Make sure to make the right decisions, hm?” The door clicked shut and then he was alone in the room. He sighed as he stood in front of the painting, perhaps in the same place that Y/n did. He took a deep breath. It’s not that he really needed to meet the girl, right? It was obvious that Wonwoo would be her prince. Jun had already decided that the knight called Minghao would be his since he spoke Chinese too.   
   Junhui sighed again as he closed his eyes. Even though he told himself again and again that this was all silly and that he knew who he wanted, something in him still whirled around at the thought of this Y/n.

 

 

   When you finally got to sit down again, you were bombarded with questions. Apparently the other knights had been waiting for you a long time and wanted to know what this prince talked to you about for so long.   
   “Guys.... I didn’t even meet the guy. He didn’t show. He had to go to the bathroom before I came and never came back.” A silence filled the room.   
    “Oh... Y/n, I’m so sor-“  
    “Don’t be Dk, it’s not your fault.” You smiled at him softly as Seungkwan patted your arm.   
    After a while the room became full of conversation once more. You laughed as Jihoon mumbled a great come back to Mingyu’s comment. The shorter boy smiled slightly at you as the taller started sputtering out things about the height difference. Before you could say anything else, the doors opened.   
    “You have been picked by your princes. Please follow me.” You swallowed nervously. You had no reason to be nervous really, it didn’t matter who picked you because you could adapt to anyone. So why was your heart pounding as you all were taken down the halls?


	4. Is this Fear or is it just what Fate wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsmellowl85/pseuds/Marsmellowl85 for reading and commenting on this story!! If you all like it, please comment so that I can talk to you all. <3<3

Chapter 4  
    The collective group feeling of the knight was anticipation as you walked through the twisting halls. You didn’t even have to look back to see that. You could feel it. As you came to the next turn, you moved so the others could pass you and could be it the back. After finally coming to walk behind the last person, Seungcheol, you grabbed the boy in front of you’s hand. The oldest smiled back at you before you both dropped your hands to your side and faced the front. Not even a minute later, you all came to a door that the guard opened to let you in.  
    “Princes, the knights are all here.” Every knight’s eyes dropped to the floor, not even trying to look up at the princes. It was a sign of respect that had been taught to you when you were training to be here.  
     “Prince Jeonghan, as the oldest, you got to pick first. Which knight did you claim?” The guard asked. After a few beats of silence, the boy spoke up.  
    “I picked Knight Choi Seungcheol.” You smiled at the ground as the boy beside you stepped out and went to his prince. You shuffled over as to cover up the hole left by the knight.  
    “Prince Joshua, who did you claim?” You somehow already had a basic idea of what would happen now, so you didn’t really need to listen, but you did anyway. Wonwoo, would most likely choose you and the Junhui boy would pick-  
    “Knight Xu Minghao.” A collective gasp from the knight side of the room erupted. This didn’t make any sense. Wouldn’t the prince with the same ancestors as the knight pick him? Then who would Prince Junhui pick?  
    “Thank you for finally moving along knight. Now, Prince Junhui, which Knight did you claim?” The knights all seemed to be waiting for his words just like you.  
     “Knight.... Y/n.” You could see Seokmin out of the corner of your eye look over at you as you raised your head to lock eyes with your prince. They were as beautiful as you had thought they would be. You shuffled forward to stand beside him and watch the rest of the knight get picked.  
    “Prince Wonwoo, who did you claim?”  
    “Knight Kim Mingyu.” Your stomach clinched as you watched the tall knight walk to stand beside your best friend. You almost felt betrayed in a way, but you tried to keep it in.  
   “Prince Soonyoung, which Knight did you claim?”  
    “Knight Lee Jihoon.”  
    “Prince Vernon, who did you claim?”  
    “Knight Boo Seungkwan.”  
    “Prince Chan, wh-“  
    “Obviously Knight Lee Seokmin.” The youngest grumbled as his knight hurried to his side. You took a deep breath as the guard glossed over some rules you had heard a hundred times about the way knights and heirs are united and things like that. As you zoned out, you let your mind wonder to random places. You thought about what you were going to do today, after all this was over, to unwind. You were just about to settle into the idea of laying down in the hills again, your thoughts got sucked into a memory of what you used to do with your free time when Wonwoo was busy.

 

 

  
   “Who would even take this request?”  
   “I know right? We’re all noble people here.” You heard some people say as they walked away from an announcement board at the training camp. There was rarely anything of interest on it, usually just some random party invites and such, but today was different. You slowly approached the paper to read it under your breath.  
    “Assassin needed. This man committed terrible crime. Please help. Twenty copper reward.” You tilted your head slightly to the side as you examined the picture. You knew this man. He was a horrible person that women always accused of touching them inappropriately. You sighed and walked away towards town.  
     You had never wanted to be an assassin before, but you justified it in your head. Technically, you’d have to kill some terrible people in your actual job, so maybe you should get some practice. So you did.  
     The first few were messy and traumatizing a bit, but after that you became tougher. You also learned to how to make sure that they were not good people you were killing by trailing them in the shadows as practice for your training. It wasn’t easy, but you made some money and rid the kingdom of a few bad people.

 

 

  
    You blinked back to the present and out of your thoughts as everyone bowed. Luckily you were already doing the motion of bowing without thinking too much, so it looked like you were paying attention.  
    “Now you will all have some time to get to know your knight or prince. If you do not wish to use this time for that, then spent your time wisely.” The guard said as he left the room.  
     As soon as the door closed, not-so-quiet-whispering erupted. It seemed like everyone was asking about what had just happened except for you. Well, you and Junhui.... Prince Junhui, you should say.  
    “So, what should we do, Your Highness?” You asked, making the room silent again. Your face threatened to heat up due to embarrassment, but you just breathed and forced yourself to just meet the eyes of your new prince without blushing. He looked bewildered.  
    “I-... Umm, well...” Jun stuttered out as he rubbed his neck and looked away from your gaze to watch the floor. You took another deep breath and bowed slightly.  
    “I apologize for not saying this before, Your Highness, but I am very happy and glad that you picked me. I promise to help you and be the best knight that you could wish for.” You spoke earnestly in Mandarin as you straightened back up waited for him to respond. He stood, shellshocked, as he stared at you.  
    “H-how did you know I spoke that language?” He asked. You smiled softly, ignoring the painfully obvious feeling of eyes on you.  
    “On your painting, your name is in Simplified Chinese, so I assumed that you knew some.” You said as you let your eyes leave him to glaze over the others. The results varied from blushing in embarrassment from being caught staring to tilting their heads and furrowing their burrows while meeting your gaze, as if asking you if this was normal. You finally looked back to your prince.  
    “Well, I hope you will enjoy your time as my knight. Umm... you may take your leave now, if you’d like. I am taking mine.” Junhui mumbled the last part as he darted out the room, a blushing mess. You watched as he went, waiting and accepting the burst of questions to come.  
    “What the heck just happened?!”  
    “Who is going to go bring Jun back now?”  
    “Why did Junhui pick Y/n even though he didn’t even meet her?” You sighed at all the noise as the Chan and Jihoon tried to calm down the knights and princes.  
     “Let me explain.” Jeonghan mumbled as he gestured for everyone to gather around. The princes did as he said, even though they probably already knew what had happened. The oldest prince took a beat to breath before starting. “So, we decided to pick in the order of oldest to youngest. I went first, and then Joshua and etc. When Joshua picked Minghao, however, I think Junnie got mad, since he was going to pick the only other nonnative person. So, in retaliation, he picked he knight he knew that Wonwoo would have wanted, Y/n. Junhui isn’t usually a person to do this, but I think he’s just.... stressed right now.” Jeonghan seemed hesitant, like he was picking his words carefully.  
    “He means that Jun is just scared right now. He doesn’t want power becausehes afraid of corruption and he doesn’t want to have so much responsibility. Junhui thinks he lets everyone down. His mother wasn’t the most loving.” Joshua whispered to you. You nodded, even though it surprised you, before clearing your throat.  
    “I guess I’ll take my leave now. You all should continue on here and I’ll hopefully see you soon.” You said as you bowed to them all. You spun on your heels to left the room before anyone, mainly Wonwoo, Dokyeom, or Seungkwan, could say anything to stop you.

 

 

 

    The wind brushed your face as you headed into town and naturally drifted into the shadows. You dawned a hood to hide your body and a thin black mask to shelter your features from the outside eyes. You crept past food stalls and social gatherings. If anyone saw you, they didn’t say anything or pass you a fleeting glance. As you walked onward to nowhere, someone stopped you.  
   “Hello! How nice to see you.” You raised you eyes from the ground to come face to face with someone you knew very little about, but used to meet with all the time.  
    “Long time no see. Well, not that I actually see your face, but still.” You grimaced at the friendly, yet disgusting voice. This was the guy who always had some request from someone for an assassin.  
    “Who is it now?” A echoy, hollow laugh.  
    “Aren’t we just so fun?” You weren’t amused.  
    “Cut to the chase.”  
    “I thought you were fun, hm. Well, I guess business is business. Their name is....”

 

 

  
    “Welcome home sweetie! How was it?” You smiled at your parents’ welcoming voices.  
    “It was very good. I have a very good knight. Sorry that I had to burden you by stopping by, but I asked for one more day to stay home before I go. I wanted to say goodbye again.” Your mother and father wasted no time in sitting you down and feeding you up with delicious food and juicy gossip.  
    After a few hours of excitement, you headed to your room to sleep there. One last time. As you ran your hand against the wall leading to your bed, you wondered how many lives you had ruined? How many soulmates you had taken? But also, how many lives had you saved? You shook your head of these thoughts and sat down on your bed harshly. All you wanted to do now, was sleep.

 

 

  
    Junhui laid in his own bed, in his quiet room. The fear that raced through him made him ache all over. Well, that and the apparent ‘body cold’ he had gotten somehow. Probably by his late night sneak outs. He didn’t care.  
   The fear slowed down as he curled deeper into his sheets. Jun thought of Y/n. Her eyes made him feel safe. He was yes that, as much as he was embarrassed by that. Was she his soulmate? Hm, probably not, she was more likely to be Wonwoo’s fated, right? Whatever, too many thoughts for him. He cuddle the warmth he created. He like it. It was nice. For now.


	5. Fate isn’t making it easy for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far!!! It’s not over yet, but I just wanted to thank you all for giving this a chance. I hope you enjoy this chapter (even though it’s not as long or as good as I wanted it to be) and please comment what you think about this ^^

Chapter 5  
    “Today you will be escorting your prince around the town. Make sure they return safely.” You sighed as the guard prepped you all about what you were supposed to do today. All the knights bowed together to show their gratitude to the guard for doing his job. As soon as the guard left the room, all the boys started discussing about what they were going to do in town.   
    It had about two month from when you first met your princes and everyone seemed to have a good relationship with theirs’. You would say the same, but the day you became his knight, he got sick. Not just regular sick, it made him so weak that he had to be transferred to an actual big hospital away from the castle.  You usually had to just hang out with some of the other couples instead of your assigned prince, you only were aloud to visit three times. You didn’t mind this, but you wished that you could just be like the others. This also gave you too much free time. Free time that you didn’t like using up in other ways.  
   “What about you Y/n? Junhui is back, right?” You blinked up at Seungkwan as he tilted his head at you questioningly.   
    “Uhh, yeah, I believe that’s what they told me. I don’t know what I’m going to do. I guess I’ll see what he’s seen so far and then go from there.” The rest nodded at you as Mingyu softly wrapped his arm around your waist. You sighed and leaned onto him as the others started talking again. They all knew that you were upset about this whole thing and wished that you could do something right, so they comforted you in anyway they could.  
   Suddenly the doors opened and the princes all shuffled in, followed by some more guards. All of you jumped up and stood in a straight line from order to oldest prince’s knight to youngest’s. After all the princes lined up in front of you, you all bowed deeply and said “We are at your service Princes.” Then the princes will bow back and say “Thank you for your service.”   
    After everyone finished the formalities, everyone else started to explain to their prince or knight what they planned or wanted to do. You looked up at Junhui with a blank, waiting face and searching eyes. He smiled shyly down at you, making you match his smile and look at the floor. For some reason you felt melted inside and happy to be with him. You pulled yourself together and met his eyes again.  
   “What should we do today, Your Highness?” Junhui’s smile widen as you spoke, causing him to scrunch his nose and close his eyes, you noticed.   
   “I don’t know, whatever you think is best. And... you don’t have to call me ‘Your Highness’ or anything like that... Jun or Junhui is fine.” He said, but then after a beat he quickly added “O-Or whatever you want! I don’t care really...” The way he stuttered loudly and then got gradually quiet was cute to you, in a odd way. You had never felt this way before.   
    “Hmm, ok.” You hummed, trying to keep the smile off your lips as you glanced back at the others. Everyone else seemed to be finishing off their own conversations too and were ready to hit the town.   
   “Let’s go!” Seungkwan said happily as he grabbed Vernon’s hand. You loved the way those two interacted with one another. They were cute friends. Maybe even more than that, but you weren’t the one to say. You just joined into everyone else’s cheering as you all headed out.

 

 

  
    Junhui watched as his half brothers and their knights were talking together and laughing happily. They were obviously ready to get their fate ribbons made one. He glanced back to Y/n as her eyes roamed the scenery, as if there was something that she was noticing that he wasn’t. Jun mapped out her face, pushing away all the excited thoughts about her obvious beauty, and noticed small, almost invisible scars that sparsely decorated all of her exposed. He adverted his eyes to avoid getting caught as he imagined what her past could have been.   
    As they made their way to the town, they all decided to split up so it didn’t seem so suspicious for a bunch of people to just walk in randomly. Junhui turned down and followed Y/n as she led him away from the path they had been on to weave through some backstreets. He didn’t know how she even remembered this way, but she seemed to have it all mapped out as she took another turned and took right into a hot center of the town.   
   “What do you think... Junhui?” She said hesitantly as she looked back at him. He grinned at her as his insides thrummed bubbly for no reason at all.   
   “Looks pretty cool... I guess? I’ve actually been to a lot of towns while I was on a break in my hometown. Uh, sorry that I ruined your fun of introducing me to something?” Embarrassment filled him, again for seemingly no reason, as he rubbed his neck slightly. Y/n smiled and giggled softly as she shook her head. Junhui wanted to just listen to that precious noise all day.  
    “Don’t worry, I have somewhere that I bet you’ve never been before.” She said in his native language, as she softly grabbed his hand and led him away from the town square. The back alleys felt way too long for his liking until they finally got somewhere interesting: the edge of town. She stopped for a second and let got of his hand to sigh deeply and rub her hands down her face.   
   “Sorry, Your-... sorry we have to go somewhere else before I can take to where I want to take you. Actually, maybe we could come this way another day, hm? Let’s go somewhere else that you’ve never been!” She announced as she started off again, seemingly back into town. Jun grabbed her hand to stop her and she looked back in surprise.  
   “How do you know I haven’t been there?” He asked as he narrowed his eyes. She just smiled and shook her head again, as if he was just stupid, as she took her hand away from him.  
   “Unless you’ve been while I was away at training camp, I doubt you’ve been to my house.” Her house? Wow... that’s... different? Well, Junhui actually didn’t know what he pinned as normal, but definitely not this. He shrugged with a smile as he held up his hands in surrender.  
   “Ok ok, lead the way my knight.”   
   “Call me Y/n if you’d like.”

 

 

  
    You sighed silently as you turned down another pathway. You didn’t know what you were doing right now taking him to your house. Would it be weird? It hasn’t changed much, right? Your parents should be off today, right? You sighed again as you stopped in front of your house swiftly. So swiftly, in fact, that the prince behind almost ran into you. You quickly sidestepped to stop a crash, though, and took the extra key that you always had on a necklace in case you needed to go home. You had already visited the house a few times already, so if your parents were home, than it wouldn’t be too odd. The only problem would be hiding a giant tall prince from them. Not only were not supposed to see the full-fledged-prince-to-be yet, but they would assume that he was someone that you had a crush on and that would be very bad.   
    Fortunately for you, there wasn’t anyone greeting you as you unlocked the wooden door. You smiled softly at your small victory as you put the necklace back over your head. Walking into the place you lived for long years of your life, you turned to gesture for the other to follow you in.  
   “Make you self at home in my home, I guess.” Junhui nodded shyly at this as he came in and shut the door behind him. He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable as his eyes darted around the room, probably picking up on your sneaking atmosphere.   
   “Umm, home about we go to my room? It’s not that you can’t look around here, go on ahead, it’s just... Well I don’t know my parents’ schedules anymore, so I don’t know when they’ll be home. If you’re in my room, it’ll make it easier to hide...” You trailed off, suddenly feeling embarrassed for saying all this. He smiled at you, seemingly understanding what you were feeling.  
   “Go ahead and lead the way, Y/n.” You loved the way your name sounded coming from him, but you tried to ignore it as you smiled back the prince.   
   “Welcome to my small, mediocre room. Sorry that it’s a bit messy. I haven’t visited in a while.” You said as you opened the door for Junhui to enter after you. Flopping down onto your bed, you watched him as he looked around your room. As he looked back at you and your eyes met, he looked away with a small, cute blush forming on his cheeks. Was he embarrassed by that? You probably should be the one embarrassed.  Somewhere along the lines, you had lost all shame when staring at people. Now, though, you actually felt a little bit ashamed of yourself, but you pushed that aside as you continued to watch Junhui move around your room.  
    “So... what’s this?” Junhui cocked his head as he picked something up from your desk. You stood and went over to see what he was talking about. Giggling when you saw the thing he was holding, you shake your head while putting a hand on his shoulder.  
   “That’s my knitting. I used to do it in my free time before I started training.” You sighed out happily as Jun looked to you in confusion.   
    “Knitting? That’s... an interesting hobby.” He said as he smiled slyly. You rolled your eyes with a matching smile.  
    “Don’t lie, you think it’s a boring hobby.”  
    “Yeah, well, the grandmas in my hometown were the only ones I know who even did this. Ow!” He laughed out as you punched him on the shoulder softly. You laughed with him for a second before you heard something: a small click from the front of the house. Gasping, you pulled Junhui and pushed him into your closet before rushing out.  
    “Hey dad! What are you doing home?” You asked sweetly as you hugged your father.   
    “Oh... well I just felt too tired to concentrate on anything, so I asked for a day off in exchange for my next break day. What are you doing home?” He asked as he pulled away from the hug.  
    “Um, I also got a small break. I’ll probably need to leave soon, but I thought I’d drop by to see if you or mom were in.” You smiled, trying to convince him. He nodded, easily fooled. You just hoped he wouldn’t bump into Junhui anytime soon.  
    “Did I tell you that I found some old things in your room? Let me show you.” Your stomach dropped as your father walked around you towards your room. He couldn’t go in there right now...

 

 

 


	6. Whatever this is, I blame Fate for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!! Super late, I know and I’m sorry. I’ve been busy doing hw and cleaning and moving things from my grandparents house because of a flood. This was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to get it out for those still with me. I will hopefully update soon again with the rest of what I wanted in this. I hope this all isn’t bad and stuff.....fun fact: I’ve been really interested in French atm so yeah that’s that. anyways please put ‘meep’ somewhere in your comments if you read all this!! Without further ado....... here it is!!!

Chapter 6  
   “Ummm... d-dad you don’t have to do that.” You stuttered out. He glanced back at you before shaking his head with a smile.   
   “But I want to sweetie. I’ll forget to show you next time you visit.” You smile at him honestly, trying to seem ok with it as he opened your door.  
   “What this?” You froze as you dad spoke while walking into the room. You tried to look calm as you rushed into the room after him. Relief filled you as you saw him holding your knitting.  
   “Oh I was just look at somethings to bring back some memories.” Your father smiled down at the thing in his hand before placing it back on the dresser.   
   “What is it that you wanted to show me?” You asked. Your father smiled bigger as he turned towards you.   
   “Oh! I wanted to give you some shoes I found. You’ll probably want them... I think they’re in the closet.” He mumbled as he started to walk past you to the doomed area.

 

 

   “...I think they’re in the closet.” Junhui’s heart beat out of his. He didn’t even know why she would put him here. If he was found, then it would look like something secret was happening here. Well, he guessed that something secret was happening here, but being in an inescapable room didn’t make him feel any better.  
   “Wait, I saw those already. Thanks for reminding me. I’ll have to grab them on the way out, so no need to go rummage for them right now. You should really get some sleep, you kind of look pale.” Junhui sighed out as Y/n started talking. All of her words came out quite convincingly and seemingly natural.   
   “Oh, am I? I guess I should lay down a bit... well have fun in your room, sweetie.”  
   “Thanks dad. I’ll try not to wake you as I leave, but I’ll make sure to drop by soon, ok?”  
   “Ok sweetie.” Jun listened as a single pair of footsteps left the room. After minute or two of silent waiting, she finally opened the for him. Before Junhui could say anything, she stopped him.  
   “Wait, just give me those shoes by your feet. Good, now let’s get out of here.”

 

 

 

   “Where are we going?” Junhui asked you as you handed him the pair of shoes from the closet. They were special and good for climbing and going into the forest. The shoes you were wearing were ok for what you were going to do, but Junhui’s were not so you hoped they would fit him good.  
   “Put them on Junhui.”   
   “Why-“  
   “Because.” You said slyly as you pressed the shoes into his hands and then took a seat on a bigger rock. The prince smiled and rolled his eyes as he took off his own shoes and put on the ones you gave him.  
   “Good, now follow me.” You said as you stood up and started into the woods. You wonders until you hit the stream that you knew all too well and followed the path you had created all by yourself.   
   “How much longer?” The boy panted from behind you. You rolled you eyes while muttering “Just a little bit more, Your Highness” as you dodged the incoming hit from the other. Jun whined, complaining about that name, as you grinned ear to ear.  
   “We’re here.” You whispered softly, causing the other to fall silent.   
   “What- oh... wow.” Junhui matched your whisper as he looked ahead of you. It was a spot where the tree limbs spread apart so the sun could shine through onto the water. The brook babbled quietly over the stones and the birds twittered in the swaying branches.

 

 

  
   “No one else ever comes here. As far as I know, the rest of the kingdom is ignorant of it even existing. I use it was a get away while the sun is still up.” The girl sighed out as she seemingly spaced out while staring as the trees. Junhui’s chuckle must have snapped her back into reality because he found himself face to face with her.  
   “What’s with the laugh?” She questioned him seriously, making him laugh again.  
   “It’s just... sometimes you speak like any other person, then sometimes you go way too formal and complicated with every word. ‘Ignorant’? Who even uses that word in everyday sentences?” As soon as he said that, she shook her head and turned away from him.  
   “I guess you don’t use it because you’re too ignorant to. I-... I’m sorry if I seem odd to you, Yo- Wen Junhui. Duibuqi.” [trans. Sorry] She finished in a small voice, searching the ground as if it had the answers. Jun walked so that he was in front of her and squatted to be in her line of sight.  
   “Hey. We’re all odd in someway... dui bu dui?” [trans. Right?] She let her eyes meet his as she smiled gently.  
   “Dui le.” [trans. Right]  
   “Yeah... some of us are just weirder than others.” Junhui grinned slyly as he jumped backwards in an attempt to dodge the girl’s incoming blow.  
    “Ow!” And failed miserably. After a few minutes of wrestling around in a play fight, Junhui surrendered underneath Y/n.  
    “Ok ok, you won. Now that it’s getting late.... what did you mean about how you only come here when it’s not night?”

 

 

  
   “No way!” Junhui couldn’t help but shout out as she explained everything while taking him backs towards the town to go to the hills.  
   “What do you mean Junhui?”  
   “You’re Knight?”  
   “Yea- Wait... how did you-... oh my gosh, you’re June?! Oh my....” The knight smiled a small smile as she close her eye and let out a small giggle.   
    “So, we met before.” Jun nodded at the girl’s statement while pulling her to start walking again. She let out another, amazing, giggle before joining him.  
    “Let’s go and stay under the stars again. I always find that it’s super relaxing and bonding to do things like this.”  
    “So you did this with Wonwoo?” Junhui wanted to slap himself for saying something without any thought. The girl turned and looked at him even though he didn’t meet her gaze.  
    “Oh, uh, no I never did anything like this with him. We usually stayed in the castle library and stuff.” Y/n said, looking back ahead of her. Junhui let out a soft chuckle.  
    “So you could say that we are closer than you and Wonwoo?”   
    “Stop being jealous and just be quiet, Wen Junhui.” Junhui laughed again as you said those teasing words. He kind of hated the way they seemed to be too true.   
   “Nǐ hěn kèbó.” [trans. You’re very mean] Junhui smiled as the girl rolled her eyes at his whine.   
  “Whatever, but you still like me.” Junhui’s heart jumped in his chest as the girl smiled up at him with sparkling eyes.  
   “Yeah.... ok.”

 

 

 

 


	7. Fate Never ignores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! FINALLY I am happy with the length of this chapter. I had more I could have added, but I figured this was good ^^ key word today is vuv. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and sorry for the long wait I really enjoy writing this story, but I’m also ready for the next one. I am hoping to put out a Oneshot btw, a request. I hope you enjoy this chap and please comment for a shout out. now, without further ado...... here it is!!!!!

Chapter 7  
   “It’s beautiful.”  
   “It’s late.” Junhui rolled his eyes at Y/n as she stated the obvious while laying down beside him on the hill.  
  “So? Look at all the stars. They make it worth it.”  
  “Mmm...” She mumbled, in what seemed to be agreement, as she yawned. Jun stiffed for a second as she curled into him unknowingly before relaxing. She was just tired. She didn’t mean anything by it. Right?  
   “The first time I came out here was before I met Wonwoo.” Her breath tickled his neck. He glanced at her. Her eyes were closed.  
   “Oh..”  
   “Yeah. I remember being so distracted and saddened by the fact that I didn’t have a fated. It hurt, being so young and knowing you had no one to be destined to.” His heart quickened as she threaded her fingers into his hair and snuggled into him deeper.  
   “Oh..”  
   “Yeah. When I met Wonwoo, I stopped coming here for awhile. I felt like I belonged for once in my life. I thought that maybe we were supposed to be fa... but no, I grew out of it. We talked through it. We both knew what was right. Just to be friends. And that’s when I started coming back here.” Jun reached over to softly pet her hair.  
    “Oh..”  
    “Yeah. But right now... I don’t need this place anymore. Maybe that’s why I brought you here, because.... I don’t know I-... well I guess because I’ll be fated to you as a knight, but I feel like this... like this was... you know?” She finally opened her eyes to look into Junhui’s. He was glad that the dark kept his blush hidden.  
   “Uh... yes? I think so?” She sighs.  
   “Sorry I’m just-“ he interrupts  
   “No! I-.. I understand.” Silence. She closes her eyes and sighs again.  
   “Thanks for... everything? Yeah... everything.” Junhui’s confused at what the knight means, but he nods. He takes a deep breath before speaking.  
   “It’s late.” Y/n giggles softly at him.  
   “You’re right. Let’s head back.”

 

 

  
   As you both approached the castle, you could see a silhouette waiting for you two in a doorway.  
   “Wonwoo?” You whisper as you hugged him in astonishment. “You should be in bed-“  
   “And so should you two.” Wonwoo interrupted. He looked sternly at you as you pulled away from the hug. You glance back at Junhui before saying “oh... I’m sorry. We didn’t realize how late it was. We were having too much fun.” Wonwoo raised a brow, unimpressed. You rolled your eyes as you pushed past him.  
  “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be off now. I’m tired and ready for some training tomorrow. See you Junhui. Take care Wonu.” And you didn’t glance back as you walked away, into the halls of the castle.  
   You did, however, hear Wonwoo and Junhui seemingly arguing. As much as you would have loved to turn around and stop them, you were tired. Your head was too mixed up to stop a fight and pick a side at the moment. What you really needed was some sleep and another hug.

 

 

 _3 months later_  
   “Come on Junhui.”  
   “B-but..”  
   “No buts about it!”  
   “Can’t we have something other than porridge and leaves for breakfast?” The prince sulked and slide down in his seat. You shook you head with a smile.  
    “Jun, this is good for you. I can’t believe that you’ve actually been eating cake and candies for breakfast.” You mumbled as you slightly nudged the bowl and plate closer to him. As he glowered at you, you shrugged and quickly added “And it’s lettuce, Junhui, not ‘leaves.’” The boy grumbled with a pout.  
   “Fine, then I’ll eat it as I’d like.” He said, picking up the bowl and slurping some of it before you could stop him.  
  “Jun!”  
  “What?”  
  “Ah- never mind, just eat.” You sighed before picking up the plate of lettuce that the prince was sure not to eat. Turning away, you walked into your kitchen and started to put up the ‘leaves’ properly.  
Since your parents had decided to retire and move to the countryside for some rest, you and moved back home part time. In doing so, you also brought the princeling with you a many of times. You helped him improve his table manners (somewhat) and help him learn more things about being royalty. You had assumed he already knew, but since he didn’t, you taught him with the various books you had gotten from your father.  
   As you washed the now empty salad plate, you saw an empty bowl go into the sink and felt arms going around your middle.  
   “Ju-“  
   “Xièxie.” [trans. Thanks] His sincere whisper made your heart beat quicken.  
    “Bié kèqì.” [trans. You’re welcome] You matched his whisper for some reason. As he laid his head onto your shoulder, you had to force yourself to start washing again. You felt his eyes following your every movement.  
   “What would I do without you?” He ask as you shut off the water. You didn’t move while you thought of how to answer him.  
   “Hmm... I don’t know, but we should head back to the castle...” He sighed at your words.  
   “Hǎo.” [trans. Ok] Did you do something wrong? No... yes... maybe? Ugh, whatever, you had to go with it now.  
   “But the real question is: what would I do without you?” You smiled as you slipped out the house, causing the other to stand stunned for a moment before chasing you down.

 

 

 

   “Go have a chat with Mingyu, me and Junhui have to have a talk.” You blinked at Wonwoo as he deadpanned that to you. Junhui looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown as soon as you two entered the castle and you best friend found you.  
   “What?” Your voice was stern and a bit angry sounding, exactly how you wanted it to be. Wonwoo sighed and wrapped his arms around you in a hug.  
   “Hey, we need to discuss something important. Plus, Gyu always talks about how he wants to get to know you.” His honest whisper made you melt. When did you get so soft?  
   “Ok ok, but don’t be too long, ok? Mingyu will probably think I’m super boring if you take more than 15 minutes.” Wonwoo laughed at your statement before you walked away into the room where the tall boy was supposed to be.  
   “Min-“  
   “Y/n!!” You were engulfed into a hug before you could even finish your sentence. You giggled as he let you go so you could breath again.  
   “Hey Mingyu.”

 

 

  
  “Um... Y/n?” Mingyu asked as he swayed a bit while looking at the ground.  
  “Huh?” It had been after about 20 minutes of talking, so you were worried that you were the reason he was uncomfortable.  
   “I just... I have to use the bathroom.” He blurted before quietly adding “I just didn’t want to make it awkward.” You giggle at the puppy-like tall boy.  
   “That’s ok, go ahead. The guys should be done soon anyway.” Mingyu bowed gratefully before rushing out of the room. You smiled before letting yourself out the room and towards the familiar voices down the hall.  
   “Junhui, you’ve been avoiding this topic the whole conversation!!”  
   “I have not..”  
   “Jun...”  
   “Urgh, fine! I’m sorry, gosh. It’s just that... I don’t think we’re ready yet.”  
   “Don’t lie to me.”  
   “But I’m n-“  
   “Nope, I’m not going to listen to this anymore. It’s been a month longer than it should have for you two be ready. Everyone is wondering what’s taking so long with the knighting ceremony.” You blinked. So that’s what was wrong. You remembered how the heir had to say that the knight and them were close enough for the knighting process to work.  
  “Well, we’re ready I guess but... I just-... Won I don’t know! I just don’t know.”  
  “What, you think you don’t notice and know things about her or something?”  
  “No, I do know and noti-“  
  “Really? Prove it!”  
  “I-...”  
  “See, you don’t trust yourself-“  
  “She’s been losing weight!” There was silence.  
   “What?”  
   “She’s been losing weight. Like, really really fast. She always feeds me and then only pretends that she has ate. She always wants to make others happy. She used go out to who knows where, but now she hardly ever leaves my side.” A pause. In it, you thought about what he meant. You remember the last day you went to ‘who knows where’ for your other job. Your last target was the very person who used to give you your targets. You were somewhat glad to get rid of that hollow laugh.  
   “She misses you. Like, so much. She doesn’t really talk about it, but she does. That’s why I didn’t want to do it yet. So that maybe she’ll have some time with you before you are knighted with someone else. So that she’ll be perfectly sure that she wants to be my knight. Maybe she was meant to be yours. That’s why...” You thought back to one of the days in your house when Junhui asked you if you wanted to switch and be Wonwoo’s knight. Of course you said no, but now that you think about it, Junhui didn’t seem very happy about your answer. You were snapped out of your thoughts with Junhui’s next words.  
   “But, we’re ready now. They the others.”  
   “Ok. Thank you Junhui.” You froze as you realized the two were coming straight for you. You decided in a second what to do.  
   “Y/n!” Junhui gasped as Wonwoo almost ran into you. You stood your ground.  
   “It’s time for training practice. Wonwoo, you should go find Mingyu, he had to run to the bathroom. Junhui... lets go.” You hesitated for some unknown reason before turning on your heels and started towards the training area.  
   “Y/n! Y/n, wait.” Junhui yelled as he ran to catch up to you. You didn’t slow your pace as he finally got to you and you kept your gaze forward. You wanted to be happy that he thought you were ready, but then sad that he didn’t think so before. You were nervous, too, since he knew that you were unhealthily losing weight and that you really did miss your friendship with Wonwoo. Should you say something or...?

 

 

  
   “Y/n, stop.” Junhui grabbed Y/n’s arm and turned her around to face him. In doing that, he accidentally pinned her to the wall. For a second, he sat in the silence between, wondering if he should move away or stay like this.  
  “What?” Her voice came out as a whisper as her eyes found the floor and a blush brushed her cheeks. Junhui didn’t know why this made his heartbeat quicken. Well, actually he did know, but he wasn’t going to think about that right now.  
   “I-... did you hear what we were talking about?”  
   “Yes.” No hesitation or even sense that she could be lying. Of course, if she ever did lie, he wouldn’t be able to tell.  
   “I’m sorry if you’re disappointed in me. I just thought-“  
   “You’re fine, Jun.” He blinked as she looked him in his face.  
   “Oh... ok. Well, you have been losing weight... right?”  
   “I-... yes. And I feel so bad too! I just pumped Seungkwan up about him being perfect and then I hate my look and starve myself like he did. I’m sorry... I don’t know what to do.” A single tear slid down her face. She had never been so emotional and open around him before.  
  “Shh, its ok. I’m here for you. You don’t need to hate yourself, ok? “ She nodded as she calmed down, a gesture that calmed Junhui down too.  
  “Ok, now let’s go do some training.” He smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the time skip


	8. Fate Never Fails: The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys!! It’s the last one T^T but don’t worry!! I will be starting a new stroy (Woozi x Reader) soon!! ( at least I hope soon)

Chapter 8  
    Wonwoo watched from the balcony with the rest of his half brothers as the knights gathered in the small training courtyard below them.   
   “They always pick interesting partners.” He mused aloud, the others nodding in agreement, but not really paying attention to anyone else than their own knight. He knew what it was like. Wonwoo, himself, had done it a few times.   
   He let his eyes wonder the courtyard to the different knights. As he looked at Seokmin he thought of how his prince, Chan, as always denied thinking of him in any way, even after Wonwoo walked in on them kissing sweetly.   
    Next Minghao. The boy and his Hyung, Joshua, seemed to be super sweet to each other, giggling softly a lot while whispering to one another. As much as he found it very sappy at times, he loved that they were happy.  
    His eyes caught Seungcheol next. No doubt that Seungcheol and Jeonghan were dating. They connected the most out of all of them first. Almost instantaneous, Wonwoo would like to think.  
    Smiling to himself, he moved onto Jihoon. The short boy certainly had Soonyoung dropping over him. As much as Jihoon would probably like to think hat he has everyone fooled, Wonwoo and plainly see how in love he is with the prince.  
   Seungkwan, who was acting out something to a laughing Seokmin, was something else. Vernon and him were super sweet and touchy-feely a good bit. Seungkwan had Vernon’s attention whenever he wanted it, and he knew. Wonwoo was grateful that the boy didn’t abuse his power over the other.  
    With a small, almost unnoticeable flush, Wonwoo’s eyes found Mingyu. He loved the boy more than he wanted to ever admit and the boy knew that. Mingyu was such a big puppy, while Wonwoo very the definition of a cat. Even so, they were meant for each other.  
    Reluctantly, Wonwoo torn his eyes away from his, he could say, boyfriend to look at Y/n. His best friend. She was the only one that didn’t seem to have a really defined relationship with her prince. He loved Junhui, of course he did, but sometimes he didn’t know what to do for his good. He wondered what was going to happened. Wonwoo hoped for the best for them, like he did for the others.   
   “Let’s go!” Soonyoung cheered down loudly at the knights. All of them, even Jihoon, laughed at his eagerness.   
   “Ok!” Y/n yelled back up, cause Junhui, who was beside Wonwoo, to smile very widely. So obvious.

 

 

  
    It was the last round of wooden sword fighting. Each pair that went before err sitting on the sidelines as Wonwoo and the rest watched the last two competitors come forward: Seokmin and Y/n. Wonwoo smiled as he watched them conversant for a moment with big grins before taking he first swing at the other.   
Chan and Junhui stood side-by-side at the railing as they watched their knights fight. Y/n would start winning and Junhui would cheer, then Seokmin would make a comeback and Chan yelled excitedly down at him. It would go back and for before Seokmin swung extra hard at Y/n and her practice sword went flying. Everyone went silent for a second and just watched the two stand there.   
Breaking the silence, Y/n giggled and ran to give Seokmin a happy hug that he gratefully accepts. Everyone laughs and cheers as Chan yells “I told you that I picked the best knight!!” Wonwoo smiled again, happy with today and his extra long talk with Junhui he had while they were waiting for the others to finish their fights about his situation. Wonwoo was very happy.

 

 

  
   “And like that Y/n wins the wrestling match!! That’s it for training today.” You giggle and hug all the tired participants before falling into Junhui’s open arms.   
    “How did I do?”

    “Eh, bùcuò.” [trans. Not bad] You smack Junhui softly for his comment as he laughed.   
    “You were amazing.” You looked up at him as he said that with a very soft voice. His smile made your heartbeat faster. “Thanks” was all you could croak out.  
   “You’re welcome. Now, you should hurry up so we can eat! I asked the chefs to make some authentic food of my hometown.” You jaw dropped.  
   “Really?!”  
   “Yes! So hurry up and clean yourself up.” You smiled and ran off with Junhui following behind you slowly into the castle. Little did you see the looks of knowing from the others and happy smiles on their faces.

 

 

  
    “I’m so full!” You mumble after what felt to be your 20th Shao Long Bao. Junhui chuckled lightly at you from across the table of you.   
    Closing your eyes, you let yourself feel happy and full. You took a deep breath of the amazing aroma that filled the room before you felt something on your hand. Opening your eyes, you see that Junhui has laced your fingers together. Smiling, you relax your fingers into his before looking up at his deep brown eyes.   
    “Y/n... I just wanted to say...”  
    “Hm?”  
    “Well... well I wanted to say that I like you. And you don’t have to say anything to that at all because I know that I am nothing compared to you, but I really do like you. I... I just...-“  
   “I like you too.” You said to him, stopping his rant as he stared at you in surprise.   
  “Huh?”  
  “I like you too, Junhui. I’ve just never had the nerve to say anything to you about it. I know that this is a bit inappropriate... but do you think that we could more than just prince and knight or friends?” You asked shyly. Junhui started nodding so hard it made you laugh out loud.  
    “Thanks.”  
    “For what?”  
    “Thanks for... for well everything.”  
    “Didn’t you say that before?”  
    “The best sayings are said many times.”  
    “Stop going all Wonwoo on me Y/n!”

 

 

  
    Junhui stood in a line with his brothers dressed in the nicest suit of the day. It was made just for him and, for once, it was completely comfortable. His eyes scanned over the other knights, in very nice suits as well, in front of their prince. His eyes found Y/n’s as the knights started to walk towards their princes. She stood two feet away from him. He couldn’t wait for her to be officially his and only his knight.  
     His ears tuned out the ex-top scribe for the castle, aka Y/n’s father, as he studied Y/n. Not something he would have done before he met her, but she taught him some important things. He remembers all the things that she told him, of her past life and her past job, and he appreciates her just a little bit more. Also there is the fact that she made sure that the maids made her dress red instead of white since white is considered the color of death where he’s from.   
    “Will you?”  
    “I will.” Junhui answers as he watches his girlfriend smile at him. He heart flutters as it always does when she does that. She’s his weakness and he loves it.  
   “Will you?”  
   “I will.” Y/n says with so much confidence that Junhui falls in love with her over and over again in just a few seconds. When did he become so sappy for someone. He doesn’t really care as long as she’s with him forever.  
     All the sudden, the knights took a step closer and put out their hands to their princes. Junhui, like the others, takes his knight’s hand. Some kind of magic or something is cast, Junhui doesn’t know. What he does know it that it’s supposed to connect their fate strings. As he looks down at his, he doesn’t see a change. His heartbeat starts going out of control as the seconds tick past. After about a minute he opens his mouth to say something when he sees it: a string connected to his own fading into existence.   
    Smiling, he looks up to see Y/n looking at him with a smile and with tears brimming from her eyes. Although it would look a inappropriate at this time, he pulls her into his chest and hugs her tightly. He doesn’t care who’s watching, he just loves her too much to stop himself from hugging her.

 

  
    And you couldn’t care less about who’s watch as Junhui hugged you. This was all that mattered right now. As far as you’re concerned, you both lived happily ever after.

 

                   The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
